If I was a Rich Girl
by Mitchyxo
Summary: Zoey, Nicole, and Dana get a new roomate. One problem, shes a royal stuck up rich girl. Flames fly. Some romance possibly? If any CZ, DL, N?, M? T to be safe, not really bad just amed more towards teens. Some mild language as well. Chapter 3 up!
1. New Roomate

Okay guys this is my first Zoey 101 story. Second story total. I know I didn't keep my other one updated but this one I will because I really have a good idea where I'm going with this one. Also I changed my penname for this story. I didnt like my old one. I hope you like this story. In this one Nicole and Dana are there as well as Zoey, Lola isnt. I made up Ashley but everyone else is not owned by me. I got an idea for this story from Lil Miss Pink Chick's Daddy's little Princess! Please review so I know how you guys like it. Flames are accepted but please don't comment on spelling errors. That's just annoying.

* * *

"I can't wait to get to PCA!" said Ashley Heart to her parents as they drove to the school for the first day.

"I'm sure you will love it sweety, only the best for my girl." said Ashley's dad.

**They pulled up at the school as they unpacked the car.**

_"Wow look at these girls they have no fashion sense at all. Psh they must all be poor and get there clothes from Purple heart." _thought Ashley quietly gigling to herself.

"Well okay sweety here you go. Your in room 101. Can you find it yourself?" said Ashleys mom ash she pulled her last Dior suitcase out of the trunk.

"Yes mom I'll be fine. Love ya!" called Ashley as her parents got in the car and drove off.

"_Can't wait to see how ugly my roomates are. I will be ruling this school in 3 days tops._" thought Ashley walking to her room.

**In room 101**

"_Hmm. Nobody's here. Good_." she thought.

**Meanwhile she took Dana's, "ugly manly clothes" as she called them, threw them carelessly on the floor, and placed hers in the dresser. She decided to paint her nails while she waited to meet her roomates. She pulled out hot pink nail polish and began to paint her nails as she layed on Zoey's bed. **

**10 minutes later Zoey, Dana, and Nicole walked into the room laughing.**

"Woah who the hell are you?" asked Dana rudely.

"I'm Ashley of course, your new roomate." she looked at Dana up and down "Oh you must be the manly one of the three. I needed somewhere to put my clothes. Yours are on the floor over there"

"Oh no she didn't" yelled Dana as she pounced toward her but Zoey and Nicole held her back.

"Guys stop it! We can work this out!" said Zoey calmly.

"Okay we will work this out. That's my bed" she said pointing to Zoeys. "That's my dresser" she said pointing to Dana's. "And thats deffiently going to be my guy!" she said as she ran to the picture of Nicole's boyfriend."

"You better keep pretty little pink paws away from my man!" yelled Nicole grabbing the picture out of her hand.

"Fine, you know now that I think of it he is more of your level. I can do way better. I'm going to go check out campus. Ta-ta! Oh and don't touch anything with a pink strip of nail polish on it because that is mine, and only mine. You hear?" said Ashely as she grabbed her Gucci handbag and walked out the door.

"That little bitch better watch her back." said Dana.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Review please. Flames always accepted. The next chapters will be longer I promise, this is just sort of an intro. 


	2. What to do?

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Okay yes I know the last chapter was short I just was using that as sort of an intro. Well I did decide to do some pairings. You will see some/all of them in this chapter. I made a new guy for Nicole and a new girl for Michael. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Zoey, Dana, and Nicole were eating lunch with their friends and boyfriends outside like any normal Saturday. **

"Oh guys you won't believe what happened last night!" said Nicole, "We got a new roommate."

"Oh yeah that's cool. What's she like?" asked Chase.

"She's a…" began Dana but she was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Is she hot?!" asked Logan eagerly.

Dana slapped him. This was a daily routine for them.

"Hey I'm just wondering if it was possible for their to be a hotter girl on campus then you." Said Logan sucking up.

"Nice try." said Dana "But I'll forgive you." She then gave him a kiss, which Logan turned into a make out session.

"Whoa I'm trying to eat my chips here! Get a room!" said Michael.

"Okay now don't be jealous because I can actually kiss my girlfriend." Said Logan laughing.

"Hey man it's not my fault Jenna has the flu." Said Michael.

"Okay guys go argue somewhere else. We have a real problem with our new roommate." Said Zoey.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Chase worriedly.

"The problem is she's a royal bitch!" yelled Dana.

"Yeah and she wants my man!" said Nicole pouting.

"Don't worry baby no one can take me away from you." Said Nicole's boyfriend, Jake, as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah and she thinks she's better than all of us cause she's Daddy's little spoiled brat." Said Dana.

"And me and Nicole had to share a bed last night because she slept in mine!" said Zoey.

"I think we better go meet this girl." Said Logan leading the way from the table.

**In 5 minutes they found her laying on Zoey's bed reading the new issue of Cosmo Girl as she filed her nails.**

"Hey don't you knock around here…" began Ashley but she stopped after she saw the guys. "Look at these sexy guys. Thanks girls now I don't have to go find my own. This will be just like home." Ashley then got up and walked to Logan and let her hand rest on his abs. "I think I'll take this one first."

"One, keep you ugly little manicured nails off my guy." Said Dana as she pulled her hand off him. "Two, this was our room first not yours. That is Zoey's bed, my dresser, and our guys! So you better back off."

"Hmm, I sense some jealously." Replied Ashley. "Besides where would I sleep then? On that out dated childish bunk bed?"

Once again Dana darted towards her but this time she was held back by Logan and Chase.

"Let me go I'm going to mess that girl up so bad!" yelled Dana.

"No need for violence. You just have to learn to deal with me always getting my way because that's how it's going to work around here." Said Ashley.

"Why don't we just go talk to the Dean about this." Said Zoey, "Besides who ever doesn't get the bed has no where else to sleep so we have to go work this out with him."

"Fine." Said Ashley smirking. "I'm amazing at sucking up to adults. They think I'm so cute so they always give me whatever I want."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Review please! 


	3. Just got paid, Friday night

**AN:** Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation for a while and my computer was broke. Hehe like the title? I miss Nsync But here we go new chapter.

* * *

The group walked over to the Dean's office.

_Knock Knock_

"Dean Rivers! We have a problem!" called Nicole as she pounded on the door to his office.

"What is it I'm in the middle of an important phone call." said the Dean as he cracked the door open a little bit.

"Dean we were assigned with a new roomate and we only have 3 beds in our dorm." said Zoey calmly.

"Okay, there must have been a mistake. Come in here and I'll be right with you." "Okay. Yes sir. Goodbye" said Dean Rivers ending his phone call. "Okay now tell me what's going on."

"Well Dana, Nicole, and I have had our room, 101, since the first day girls have been allowed at PCA. Now last night Ashley showed up and said she was assigned to room 101 as well. The room is too small for three girls, and besides we only have three beds." explained Zoey

"I see. Well there must have been some mix-up." "Ashley do you have your room assignment papers?" asked the Dean

"Yes I do sir. There right here." she said very sweetly as she pulled them out of her handbag.

"Hm. Well it says room 101." "I'll have to check with the dorm advisor and find out what the mix-up is. Untill Monday someone will have to just sleep on the floor or an air mattress." said Dean Rivers.

"Monday! Oh no way I can deal for 2 more days with this little..." started Dana

"Thank you Dean we will be back Monday." interrupted Zoey as she shoved everyone out of his office.

"Ashley there is no way in hell your staying with us for the weekend. You can go sleep on the beach for all I care" yelled Dana once they were out of the office.

"Wow Danny you do have a sense of humor. I guess we found out where Zoeys going to sleep tonight!" said Ashley laughing as she walked down the hall. "I'm going to go tan by the pool."

"ITS DANA BITCH!" yelled Dana as Ashley walked away.

* * *

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Logan, Chase, Jake, and Michael were in the boys dorm that night as normal on a Friday night.

"Uh I can't stand Ashley!" screeched Nicole as she sat on the boy's couch that Logan's dad had bought them.

"I no babe but you just gotta stop worrying about her." reassured Jake

"Yeah I'm not wasting my time worrying about the brat" said Zoey

"Hey I got an idea" said Logan. "Let's play truth or dare - spin the bottle."

"That's not fair you guys all got girlfriends or boyfriends to play with." said Michael. As he said that Jenna walked through the door.

"Jenna!" yelled Michael as he ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Wait don't you have the flu?"

"Michael" said Jenna laughing "The flu doesn't last forever. I've been in the informitary for almost two weeks. I'm fine now."

"Yes! There is a god!" yelled Michael

"Hey Jenna come sit down. We were just about to play truth or dare - spin the bottle." said Nicole

"Awesome, but how do you play?" asked Jenna

"Well it's easy. You just take the bottle, spin it and whoever it lands on you have to ask them truth or dare." explained Chase

"Oh okay. Sounds easy enough"

"Okay I'll go first since it was my idea." said Logan. He spun the bottle and it landed on Chase. "Truth or dare man"

"Truth" said Chase figuring taking a dare from Logan would be like going through hell.

"Okay have you ever made out with a girl?"

"Hey you can't ask that!" yelled Chase defensively

"Why not?"

"Well um. Never mind. And no I havent." said Chase ducking his head down

"Really? But you and Zoey have been going out for a month" said Jake

"Yeah so..." said Zoey

"Oh. Nevermind"

"Okay Chase your turn" said Logan handing him the bottle.

Chase spun it and it landed on Dana "Truth or dare"

"Dare." said Dana being her risky self

"Hm I dare you to swap gum with Logan" said Chase noticing Dana was chewing blue gum and Logan was chewing white

"Woah this kid thinks thats a dare." said Logan laughing as he leaned towards Dana and started making out with her.

_3 minutes later_

"Okay you guys are deffiently done now" said Nicole pulling Dana away.

Logan opened his mouth showing the blue gum.

"Okay congratulations. Like we didn't believe it." said Zoey grossed at Logan showing everyone his gum

"Alright Dana your turn to spin" said Chase

Dana spun the bottle and it landed on Zoey. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Zoey knowing everyone would complain if she chose truth because she never ever chooses dare.

"Okay good. I dare you and Chase to makeout on his bed." (AN: If Chase doesnt have the bottom bunk, he does now)

"What? Here? No!" said Zoey

"Come on chicken!" said Logan

"Alright fine." said Zoey as her and Chase went over to his bed. Chase layed down with Zoey on top. They had a hard time at first lineing up but after about the fourth try they got it. Logan quietly laughed about this to himself.

_10 minutes later_

"Alright game over. Let's watch a movie." said Logan as he grabbed the remote.

"Yeah let them be. Were already an hour passed curfew. No point in stopping them now." said Dana as she sat on the couch leaning on Logans stomach.

Michael and Jenna layed on his top bunk so they could see the movie over the couch while Jake and Nicole layed on the floor in front of the couch

Two hours later everyone was asleep including Zoey and Chase.

* * *

This is going to be good! The girls never came back to the dorm and it's already midnight. Now I'm deffiently going to get this room!

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it! I think this chapter was longer. Review please! 


End file.
